


so rei na, dore na

by pancakesandplaid



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakesandplaid/pseuds/pancakesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Krem, I'm guessing," he stood up to greet, taking Krem's hand when it was offered and shaking it- though the man's firm grip made the mage wince slightly. "I'm Dorian Pavus, most recently of Mirathous."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Krem de la creme," Iron Bull chuckled as he waved to the man entering the tavern, though the way _he_  rolled his eyes suggested that this was a joke heard too many times before.

"He already hit the Inquisitor with that joke." The man shook his head and wryly smiled at Dorian. _Oh_ , Dorian thought, though he composed himself quickly.

"Krem, I'm guessing," he stood up to greet, taking Krem's hand when it was offered and shaking it- though the man's firm grip made the mage wince slightly. "I'm Dorian Pavus, most recently of Mirathous."

"Cremisius Aclassi. Krem for short. _Not_ recently from Trevis." The last sentence was added on as a subtle joke and an afterthought, his brown eyes lighting up in amusement. "Surrounding yourself with Vints, Chief? New tactic for your Ben-Hassrath?"

Bull was quiet during the exchange, with a little thoughtful look on his face, though he quickly replied to Krem, anyhow. "Could be. Ben-Hassrath training uses anything."

A drink or two later, Krem had to leave - some business to settle with the Chargers of some sort. Dorian was most reluctant to see Krem leave - admittedly this was the first time he'd ever spoken to a soporati, but asides from that, the man just had.. a subtle _charm_  about him he was drawn to.

"So, what d'you think of Krem? Handsome lad, isn't he? Strong arms too, by the way. That dragonbone maul is his."

Dorian nearly choked on his drink.

"I've _no_  idea what you're talking about, thank you very much."

"Sure you don't. But if you ever need me to nudge the both of you together, Krem's usually here in the tavern with me," Bull smirked and downed another cup of swill. 

Dorian groaned and buried his face in both his hands.

But he found himself coming to the tavern far more often, after.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me again, how exactly is this _helping_?" Dorian huffed as he brought the stick up, barely managing to block Bull's next blow with it.

"Just wait a bit. It's classic. You'll see."

"Ha, ha. There is nothing 'classic'--"

Bull struck the next blow quickly before Dorian could finish his sentence, throwing enough force for Dorian to lose his footing, falling back--

But he didn't land.

Instead of landing ungracefully on his ass, he was held up by strong (and incredibly warm) arms, and he could feel the slight shaking in Krem's body as the man laughed.

"You should go easy on the mage, Chief."

"I told you, it's _a classic_."

Krem shook his head. Clearly this was yet another joke he'd already heard, ('My other job description is to bear with Chief's jokes,' he'd said once-) but Dorian himself was too busy attempting to salvage his dignity to come up with a retort against Bull's joke.

"I'll take over."

"Defending my honour? How chivalrous," Dorian joked-- he _was_  subtly giving a half-assed attempt at flirting, but he wasn't about to let Bull have the satisfaction.

"That's Krem. _Chivalrous._ " If only one could just wipe out the shit-eating grin from a particular Qunari's face.

Dorian took to sitting to a side and watching as the two sparred- Krem was far better at defending against Bull's attacks than Dorian was, and Krem was strong enough to face Bull's strength head on. 

It was fascinating to watch, and by the time the two had enough, the sun was well approaching its peak position in the sky. With his shirt soaked with sweat, Krem pulled it off, dumping it to the side and grabbing a spare towel from Bull to wipe himself off.

It took a while for Krem to note that Dorian was still watching, and the man walked over to sit with Dorian and talk.

"I didn't think I'd see someone match Bull in strength who wasn't another large, shirtless Qunari. Remarkable, indeed."

"I'm his lieutenant. Gotta match up," Krem replied with an easy grin.

"Indeed," Dorian replied, glancing over Krem before bringing up what he'd wanted to say. "I know a lovely woman _sort of_  like you. A magister, in fact. She'd fuss over me every time I visited her."

"I'm a man," Krem replied flatly. Oh shoot, _of course._  

"I didn't mean-- Yes, of course you are. And _she_  would have been considered a man by her birth records, but she isn't."

 _Way to put your foot in your mouth, Dorian._ Krem looked at him for a moment - he could see his brows furrowing for a moment before relaxing. 

"Guess not all of you are so bad after all."

"I'm an _Altus--_  But yes, I try my best to show that. I'm so glad to prove the evil magister from Tevinter stereotype wrong."

"Wouldn't call you evil," Krem grinned. "Pretty, maybe."

"A man after my own heart."

"That makes both of us, doesn't it?"

Dorian's eyes widened just slightly, but he's been caught off-guard enough times today. He leaned in closer, hands resting on Krem's shoulders. "If that's the case, aren't we just fortunate?"

"Yeah," Krem agreed, those warm arms winding around Dorian's waist, and leaned in to kiss.


End file.
